


grizzop 2: electric boogaloo

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: just let them REST alex [17]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Silly, kitten acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: grizzop gets oscar a cat to force him to take better care of himself.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Oscar Wilde
Series: just let them REST alex [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514891
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	grizzop 2: electric boogaloo

It starts when Oscar's work is interrupted by a pair of green hands shoving a ball of black fur into his face. 

He sets his pen down and turns to stare at Grizzop. Grizzop smirks back, unrepentant. 

“...What. Is this.”

Grizzop stuffs the kitten into Oscar’s hands, says, “that’s your new son!” and jumps out the window. 

Oscar’s office is on the second floor. He doesn’t bother to check if Grizzop made the landing.

The kitten is all black except for a little splotch of white over one eye, and it is stupidly fuzzy. it is blinking up at him with enormous green eyes. 

“I will give you to a shelter tomorrow. Now please be quiet. I have  _ work _ to do,” he says to the cat. (He hasn’t slept in twelve hours, and that is the only reason he thinks he sees the cat’s eyes narrow in disapproval.)

He sets the kitten down- and refuses to think of it as anything other than The Kitten, because he knows what Grizzop is trying to do here and he absolutely refuses to give in- on the other side of his desk. He does not have  _ time _ for a pet. 

He only just starts in on a new stack of paperwork when there is a quiet  _ mrow _ from the side of the desk with a kitten on it. 

Oscar ignores it and keeps working. This lasts for exactly two minutes before his work is once again interrupted by a ball of black fur blocking his work. The kitten circles once, before plopping down onto the paper he’s in the middle of reviewing, and starts licking its paws.

“This is not a bed, it’s a work desk,” he says, and moves the kitten back to the other, slightly less occupied side of the desk. The kitten stays there for less than a minute before marching back over to him, but this time it doesn’t sit on his work. Instead, it climbs into his shirt and  _ clings _ there. 

Oscar takes a moment to sigh deeply and curse Grizzop's existence, and then reaches to extract the little hellion. But it’s as his hand touches it’s head that it starts doing it.  _ Purring _ . 

Oscar has a purring kitten burrowed into his shirt and he hasn’t had a full night’s rest in a  _ week _ and he can feel his heart begin to melt. 

“Fine.  _ Fine _ , you win. I'll stop for the night. Gods, i’m going to have to buy cat food. Where do you even go for that? Do you eat mice? Can kittens eat mice? Grizzop’s going to be insufferable about this.”

Oscar pushes his chair out and walks away from his desk, using one arm to stop the kitten from falling. He eyes his bed with disdain and longing in equal measure, before pulling a book from the shelf. It's one by the author Zolf recommended to him, Harrison Campbell, and he’s reluctantly intrigued. 

Oscar spends the next three hours reading and debating on names before he has an idea. He smiles widely and puts the book away. Much as he loathes the wasted time, he can hardly get any work done with a kitten sleeping on his chest.

  
  


The next time Grizzop sees Oscar, he notes the lack of purple under his eyes and the generally healthier demeanor with satisfaction. The cat hair that he’s failed to fully get rid of only makes his grin smugger. 

“You’re welcome,” he says, and Oscar grins. 

“Yes, yes, thank you for bringing Grizzop Two into my life, etc-”

“Wait, what.”

“Oh, yes, that’s his name. It’s on his collar and everything. I even bought him a little bow-tie, earlier-”

“You are  _ not _ calling him that-”

“Too late, it’s the only thing he responds to, now.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“ _ You _ gave him to me.”

“You weren’t supposed to name him  _ that! _ ”

“Well, it’s not  _ my _ fault you didn’t think your plan through.”


End file.
